Patch Notes: October 6, 2015
General New Maximum Graphic Settings for 32-bit Operating Systems *Players who do not have sufficient addressable memory to effectively run Heroes of the Storm using High or Ultra graphic settings will have their settings redetected and reset to Medium or lower upon logging in to Heroes of the Storm after downloading today’s patch. **These players will no longer be able to select graphic settings above Medium **This will primarily affect players who use 32-bit operating systems. *Please read our recent support article to learn more about this change. New Hero Lt. Morales has been added to Heroes of the Storm and is now available for play! Read on for a brief overview of this new Support Hero’s Abilities. ;Trait *Caduceus Reactor **Regenerate 3% of your maximum Health per second after not taking any damage for 4 seconds. ;Basic Abilities *Healing Beam (Q) **Heal an ally for 20 Health per second as long as they are in range. Reactivate to switch targets, or activate your Trait to cancel channeling. *Safeguard (W) **Grant target ally Resistant, reducing damage taken by 25% for 3 seconds. *Displacement Grenade (E) **Fire a grenade that explodes on the first enemy hit, dealing damage, and knocking enemies away. ;Heroic Abilities * ® * ® Art ;General *New visual effects have been added which will better alert players when they are targeted by an enemy structure. *Range indicators have received visual improvements across the board and should now be much easier to distinguish across all Battleground tilesets. *Various Try Mode Battleground assets have received additional optimization to help improve load times. *A number of Mercenaries have received additional animation and effect polish. ;Heroes *A unique new Egg overlay has been added for Murky. This overlay will be displayed for Murky players when they receive a reduced death timer as a result of respawning from a living Egg. *Kharazim has received various animation updates. *Uther has received updated cloth physics. ;Hero Abilities The following Hero Abilities and Talents have received additional visual polish: *Jaina – Water Elemental ® *Kael'thas – Living Bomb (W), Gravity Lapse (E) *Murky – Slime (Q) debuff *The Butcher – Ruthless Onslaught (E), Lamb to the Slaughter ® *Tyrael and all Tyrael Skins – Archangel's Wrath form (Trait) *Uther and all Uther Skins – Eternal Devotion form (Trait) *Rexxar – Misha’s model has received updates. ;Skins *Centurion Johanna has received updated cloth physics *The following Hero Skins have received additional visual polish for certain Abilities and Talents, which more closely match that Skin’s theme: **Angelic Valla – Multishot (W), Vault (E) **Betrayer Malfurion – Moonfire (W), Entangling Roots (E) **Chef Stitches – Hook (Q), Slam (W) **Magni Muradin – Storm Bolt (Q), Thunder Clap (W), Dwarf Toss (E) **Spectre Nova – Basic Attack, Snipe (Q), Pinning Shot (W), Triple Tap ®, Precision Strike ® Shop ;New Bundles *Apothecary Morales Bundle – Available for a limited time. *Marshal Raynor Bundle – Available for a limited time. *Altered Fates Bundle – Available for a limited time. *Altered Fates Ultimate Bundle – Available for a limited time. ;New Mounts *Marshal’s Outrider *Void Speeder – Unlocked exclusively by purchasing the StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Collector’s Edition. This mount will not become available until Legacy of the Void's release date draws near. ;Price Changes *Chen’s prices have been reduced to 7,000 Gold and $8.49 USD. *Tyrael’s prices have been reduced to 4,000 Gold and $6.49 USD. ;New Skins *Apothecary Morales *Lt. Morales Master Skin *Marshal Raynor User Interface ;End of Game Surveys *Players now have a chance to receive a one-question survey following Hero League, Team League, and Quick Match games. *Survey questions will ask players to give a rating from one to five stars on a variety of game-related topics. *These surveys will help us to continue making improvements to Heroes of the Storm with future updates. ;Buffs & Debuffs *A new Healing Fountain icon has been added to the right of the Hero portrait to indicate whether Healing Fountains are available for use, or on cooldown. *Buffs granted via Talents have been reworked, and now appear underneath the player’s Health and resource bars, to the right of the Healing Fountain icon. *Buff icons for Talents such as Seasoned Marksman, Focused Attack, Regeneration Master, etc., will also indicate the number of stacks earned. ;Loading Screens Loading Screens will now display the players on each team along the left and right edges of the screen, and include the following information: *Player name, portrait, and portrait border *Loading progress *Selected Hero for that game Objective descriptions on Battleground Loading Screens have received visual improvements, and can now be found near the bottom-center of the screen. ;Looking for Party The Looking for Party panel will no longer list players who are marked as Away. ;Replays A new Watch with Others button has been added to the Watch tab, which will allow multiple players to view Replays together. *Clicking Watch with Others will open a replay lobby. The replay host can then invite up to 11 other players to view that replay simultaneously. *Only the host will have access to replay controls, which will determine playback for all viewers. **If the host exits the replay, another player will become host and gain access to playback controls. ;Shop *The Featured Item pane in the Shop will now only be displayed on the first page of items under each Shop category. *Additionally, the mouse wheel can now be used to scroll through item pages in the Shop while the cursor is hovering over the Featured Item pane. Design & Gameplay ;A.I. Talent Selection *A.I. controlled Heroes will now select their Talents from a group of preset Talent builds. ;Vehicles and Regeneration Globe Interaction Regeneration Globes will no longer heal Dragon Knights and Garden Terrors. **Instead, Regeneration Globe effects will now be applied directly to the Hero inside the Dragon Knight or Garden Terror. **Players within a Dragon Knight or Garden Terror can now also accumulate stacks for Talents such as Seasoned Marksman, Gathering Power, Regeneration Master, etc. ;Summoned Unit Attacks *Summoned unit Basic Attacks will now miss if that Summon is Blinded or the target is Evading. *Summoned unit Basic Attacks will no longer consume Block Talent stacks. Battlegrounds ;General The Dragon Shire and Sky Temple Battlegrounds have received several A.I. improvements. *A.I. controlled Heroes can now travel long distances more effectively, and will travel to take part in objectives from anywhere on the Battleground. *A.I. controlled Heroes will now wait near an objective until enough allies have arrived that they can commit to a team fight at that objective. ;Try Mode Updates *The allied Hall of Storms has been moved much closer to the Gate. *The size of the Try Mode Battleground has been increased to accommodate a new playable area below the lane. **Siege and Bruiser Mercenary Camps have been added. **A Target Dummy has been added. ***When attacking the Target Dummy, a new panel will display on-screen that will track damage per second and total damage dealt to the Dummy. *The Try Mode in-game controls have been reworked and moved to the left-hand side of the screen. Additionally, several new Try Mode controls have been added, and others have been updated: **Toggle Ally – Enable or disable Malfurion in-lane **Toggle Cooldowns – Enable to remove Ability cooldowns **Set Level – Drag the slider to select the desired level, up to 30. **Reset Talents – Click to reselect all Talents *Try Mode will now remember which settings were selected during the previous game, and will apply them when entering a new Try Mode game. ;Battlefield of Eternity Immortal *Basic Attack damage increased from 360 (+22 per minute) to 360 (+25 per minute) after 11 minutes have passed, and 360 (+30 per minute) after 16 minutes ;Garden of Terror Garden Terror *Overgrowth (W) **Now also disables the enemy Core **Health now increases the longer the game progresses ;Infernal Shrines Punisher *Starting and scaling Health decreased by 10% *Now leap to the nearest enemy Hero within range, rather than selecting one at random Skeletal Defenders *The amount of Skeletal Defenders required to summon a Punisher has been increased from 30 to 40. *Skeletal Defenders will no longer take increased damage from abilities and talents that deal bonus damage to minions. *The range at which Skeletal Defenders will detect and attack players has been decreased by 25% ;Sky Temple Events in which all three Temples activate simultaneously will no longer occur. Heroes Abathur ;Locust Strain (Trait) *Locusts will no longer spawn as soon as the game begins, and will now wait until the first Minion wave spawns ;Evolve Monstrosity ® *Pressing R with a Monstrosity active will now automatically cast Symbiote on the Monstrosity and move your camera to its position Chen ;Fortifying Brew (Trait) (D) *Shield amount changed from 20 (+12 per level) to 33 (+10 per level) *Brew will now regenerate in increments of 5 while channeling Fortifying Brew *Keg Toss (Talent) moved from Level 7 to Level 1 *Bottomless Mug (Talent) moved from Level 1 to Level 16 ***This Talent’s functionality has changed ***Now decreases the cooldown of Fortifying Brew from 5 to 3 seconds **Combat Stance (Talent) ***Shield duration after Fortifying Brew channeling ends increased from 2 to 3 seconds **New Talent (Level 1): Grounding Brew ***Now decreases all incoming Ability damage by 25% while channeling Fortifying Brew ;Flying Kick (Q) *Flying Kick speed increased by approximately 20% *Brew Strike (Talent) **This Talent’s functionality has changed **Now reduces Flying Kick’s cooldown by 1 second for every Hero hit by Keg Smash ;Keg Smash (W) *Slow duration increased from 2.5 to 3 seconds *Full Keg (Talent) moved from Level 1 to Level 7 **This Talent’s functionality has changed **Now increases Keg Smash damage and area of effect by 50% ;Breath of Fire (E) *Deep Breath (Talent) **Now also reduces Breath of Fire’s Brew cost from 30 to 20 *Ring of Fire (Talent) **Damage increased from 10 (+2.5 per level) to 11 (+2.75 per level) ;Storm, Earth, Fire ® *Brew cost removed ;Wandering Keg ® *Brew cost removed *Cooldown decreased from 90 to 70 seconds Diablo ;Black Soulstone (Trait) *Maximum Health gained per Soul increased from 0.15% to 0.2% *Essence of the Slain (Talent) **Now also grants 10 Health for each enemy slain nearby ;Shadow Charge (Q) *Range increased by approximately 15% *Stun duration after knocking an enemy into a wall increased from 0.75 to 1 second *Devastating Charge (Talent) ***Now reduces movement impairing effects for 6 seconds, up from 3 seconds ;Fire Stomp (W) *Damage increased from 30 (+9 per level) to 33 (+10 per level) *Mana cost decreased from 50 to 40 ;Overpower (E) *Domination (Talent) **Cooldown reduction for Shadow Charge increased from 8 to 10 seconds ETC Health increased from 1040 (+240 per level) to 1050 (+250 per level) ;Power Slide (Q) *Stun duration increased from 1 to 1.25 seconds ;Face Melt (W) *Mana cost decreased from 60 to 50 *Cooldown decreased from 12 to 10 seconds *Mic Check (Talent) **Cooldown reduction increased from 4 to 5 seconds ;Guitar Solo (E) *Heal amount increased from 25 (+6 per level) to 27 (+6.5 per level) *Pwn Shop Guitar (Talent) **Mana cost reduction increased from 40% to 60% *Prog Rock (Talent) **Bonus healing granted per Regeneration Globe increased from 2 to 3 Health per second. Johanna ;Condemn (W) *Knight Takes Pawn (Talent) **Damage bonus against Minions and Mercenaries decreased from 400% to 300% **Stun duration against Minions and Mercenaries decreased from 4 to 3 seconds ;Blessed Shield ® *Stun duration decreased from 2 to 1.5 seconds for the first target struck, and decreased from 1 to 0.75 seconds for additional targets. *Radiating Faith (Talent) **No longer increases Blessed Shield range. **Now increases the stun duration to 2 seconds for the first target struck, and 1 second for additional targets Leoric ;Ossein Renewal (Talent) *Now dismounts Leoric upon activation *No longer causes Leoric to pause briefly when activated while moving ;Skeletal Swing (Q) *Damage decreased from 100 (+10 per level) to 85 (+8.5 per level) Muradin ;Haymaker ® *Haymaker has received improvements which should help it feel more responsive to cast Nazeebo ;Corpse Spiders (Q) *Spiders attack damage decreased from 10 (+1 per level) to 9.5 (+0.95 per level) *Leaping Spiders (Talent) **Spider attack damage bonus decreased from 25% to 15% ;Ravenous Spirit ® *Vision radius granted by the Spirit increased by approximately 66% Rexxar ;New Ability: Misha, Fixate! (1) *“Misha, Fixate!” will have two functions, depending on its target: **If “Misha, Fixate!” is used on an enemy, Misha will move to attack the target until the target dies, a new order is issued, Misha leashes, or Misha dies **If “Misha, Fixate!” is used on the ground, Misha will move to that area and hold position until a new order is issued, Misha leashes, or Misha dies ***Using "Misha, Fixate!" will automatically place Rexxar's passive into the "Misha, Follow!" state ***Misha retains her current behavior when issuing commands using “Misha, Follow!” (D) and “Misha, Attack!” (D) ;Misha (Trait) *Misha’s leash range has been significantly increased *Misha will now hide when Rexxar is hidden in a Bush ;Spirit Swoop (Q) *Bird of Prey (Talent) **Bonus damage to non-Heroic targets has been reduced from 300% to 200%. Stitches *Health increased from 1060 (+230 per level) to 1060 (+260 per level) *Block (Talent) removed *Regeneration Master (Talent) removed *Imposing Presence (Talent) removed *Stoneskin (Talent) added at Level 16 ;New Talent (Level 1): Dampen Magic *Every 8 seconds, gain a charge that reduces damage taken from the next incoming enemy Ability by 50%. Stores up to 2 charges. ;New Talent (Level 1): Hungry for More *Collecting Regeneration Globes permanently increases maximum Health by 30 ;Hook (Q) *Helping Hand (Talent) **Now also reduces Hook’s cooldown by 8 seconds when pulling an ally ;Slam (W) *Mana cost reduced from 45 to 40 ;Devour (E) *Mana cost reduced from 65 to 55 *Cooldown reduced from 24 to 20 seconds *Last Bite (Talent) **Now grants cooldown reduction for enemies that are killed within 3 seconds after being damaged by Devour *Indigestion (Talent) **Retchlings now apply the effects of Vile Gas to the targets they attack ;Gorge ® *Duration increased from 3.5 to 4 seconds *Stitches’ Movement Speed is no longer reduced while using Gorge *Targets under the effect of Stitches’ Gorge will now be instantly expelled if Stitches enters Stasis (Divine Palm, Devouring Maw, Cocoon, Medivac) *Hungry Hungry Stitches (Talent) **No longer increases Gorge duration **Now increases Gorge damage by 40% Tassadar ;Plasma Shield (Q) *Shield amount decreased from 200 (+40 per level) to 150 (+30 per level) *Shield amount is now increased by 50% when cast on other allied Heroes *Mana cost reduced from 50 to 40 *Cooldown reduced from 8 to 5 seconds *Leeching Plasma (Talent) **Basic Attack damage returned as Health increased from 20% to 30% *Evasive Shielding (Talent) **Movement Speed bonus duration increased from 4 to 5 seconds ;Archon ® *Reduced Archon’s Basic Attack damage from 64 (+12 per level) to 51.2 (+9.6 per level). The Butcher ;Ruthless Onslaught (E) *Savage Charge (Talent) **Bonus damage changed from 15% of the target’s current Health to 10% of the target’s maximum Health ;Lamb to the Slaughter ® *New art has been added that will better indicate which players are affected by Lamb to the Slaughter Tyrande ;Searing Arrows (Talent) *Basic Attack damage bonus increased from 40% to 50% ;Shadowstalk ® *No longer reveals enemies. *Instead, allied Heroes are now healed over 8 seconds, and then receive a large burst of healing when Shadowstalk expires *Hunter’s Prey (Talent) has been renamed to Hunter’s Swiftness **Allied Heroes no longer gain a Basic Attack damage bonus, and instead receive a 40% Movement Speed bonus for 8 seconds Zeratul Basic Attack damage reduced from 47 (+13 per level) to 47 (+12 per level) ;Blink (E) *Wormhole (Talent) **Blink reactivation time reduced from 3 to 2 seconds ;Void Prison ® *Casting range reduced by 50% Bug fixes ;General *Corrected a variety of typos and tooltip errors. *Fixed an issue that could cause a number of Heroes to fly back to their death locations after respawning if they were killed while using certain Abilities. *Players using Macs with system configurations at or below Heroes of the Storm’s minimum specifications will no longer experience excessive loading times. *During Practice Mode games, Abilities with delayed AOE damage effects will no longer continue to fire after the match is paused by accessing the Talent pane. ;Art *The visual effects for Grave Golem and Sky Temple Boss Slam Abilities now more closely matches their area of effect indicators. ;Battlegrounds *Skeletal Defender Health will now properly scale over time on the Infernal Shrines Battleground. *Fixed an issue that allowed Punishers to attack structures while enraged on the Infernal Shrines Battleground. *Corrected an issue that could cause Punishers to prioritize attacking enemy Structures after initially targeting a Hero. *Fixed an issue that could allow skulls to spawn outside the playable area in the Haunted Mines. *Fixed an issue that could allow A.I. controlled Garden Terrors to briefly continue casting their Abilities after death. ;Heroes and Talents *Fixed a longstanding issue with Tassadar’s Twilight Archon tooltip. The Shield amounts and Damage bonus will now state a 50% increase, instead of the previous 35%. There is no gameplay impact with this change. *Fixed an issue with Stitches’ arm appearing strangely during some animations. *The Focused Attack Talent now properly uses a 10 second cooldown between bonuses to Basic Attack damage. *The Battle Momentum Talent will now properly reduce Tyrael's Sanctification cooldown. *Abathur will now properly receive Takedown credit after dealing the killing blow to Leoric. *Abathur will no longer receive Takedown credit after casting Symbiote on an allied Leoric that is then killed by the enemy team. *Abathur's Hivemind Symbiote will no longer persist on Leoric after he enters Undying form. *A Sgt. Hammer clone created by Abathur’s Ultimate Evolution will no longer be granted the Napalm Strike Heroic Ability after entering Siege Mode. *Fixed an issue that could allow Arthas’ Summon Sindragosa to be placed on reduced cooldown despite being successfully cast. *Azmodan’s movement commands are now properly interrupted when casting All Shall Burn after learning the March of Sin Talent. *Chen will no longer earn three extra Brew after casting another Ability during Fortifying Brew. *Falstad’s Hinterland Blast will no longer be placed on reduced cooldown when it is successfully cast at the same moment that Falstad is stunned by The Butcher’s Ruthless Onslaught. *Illidan's Sweeping Strike will now properly deal damage when the Immolation Talent damages the target at the same moment. *The visual effects for Johanna's Shield Glare are no longer visible through the Fog of War. *Kerrigan will no longer receive multiplicative bonuses to Shield generation after learning the Aggressive Defense and Omegastorm Talents. *Kharazim’s Overtake Talent will now properly last for its full duration. *Camera Follow will no longer cease functioning if Leoric enters Undying form in mid-air. *Leoric’s Reanimation Talent will no longer allow him to regenerate Health after picking up a Regeneration Globe while controlling a Dragon Knight or Garden Terror. *The visual and sound effects for Murky’s Octo-Grab will no longer persist if the target is killed at the same moment that the Ability is cast. *Nazeebo's Gargantuan will no longer continue to follow an enemy Leoric that has entered Undying form. *Rehgar’s Feral Lunge will no longer be reset if he is knocked back while lunging. *Sonya’s Seismic Slam, Tyrande’s Light of Elune, and Zeratul’s Cleave will no longer place the Hero’s Basic Attack on cooldown. *Stitches will no longer become briefly unresponsive after casting Hook on a target that has just died. *Fixed an issue that could prevent Tassadar's Plasma Shield with the Khala's Embrace Talent from providing bonus Shields to Structures. *The Butcher will no longer stop his Ruthless Onslaught charge if Abathur's Ultimate Evolution clone charges the target first. *The Lost Vikings are no longer teleported back to their Hall of Storms if they would have been killed by Zagara’s Devouring Maw while in Longboat Raid! form. *Tychus's Drakken Laser Drill will no longer target Heroes while they are hidden in bushes. *Tychus’s Overkill will no longer track enemies while he is trapped by Void Prison. *Uther will no longer be teleported back to the Hall of Storms if his Redemption Talent cooldown expires while he is in Eternal Devotion form. ;Sound *The voiceover for Johanna's Falling Sword and Blessed Shield abilities can no longer be heard globally. *The sound effects for Murky’s March of the Murlocs will no longer continue to play if casting is interrupted. *Allied Heroes will no longer tell Leoric to use a Healing Fountain while he is in Undying form. ;User Interface *Fixed an issue affecting chat spacing and readability. *Ability and Talent icons will no longer experience clipping with button frames. *Holo Decoy status bar frames are now more visually consistent with Nova’s. *The targeting icon for Drakken Laser Drill will no longer persist on Tychus’ Ability hotbar after the drill has been destroyed. *The targeting icon for Raynor's Raiders will no longer persist on Raynor’s Ability hotbar after the Banshees have been destroyed. *Leoric’s in-game portrait will no longer switch to his Wraith Walk portrait if an enemy Leoric is killed nearby. *Changing the screenshot file format no longer causes screenshots to exhibit rendering issues. External links *Blog post Category:Patch notes